The Greatest American Power Ranger
by Ryan T. Morris
Summary: Aliens from outer space reunite Kimberly and Tommy to save the world, but not the way you think.


The Greatest American Power Ranger: Chapter 1  
By Ryan T. Morris

**Notes: _Power Rangers _and all related characters are the property of The Walt Disney Company. _The Greatest American Hero _and all related characters are the property of Stephen J. Cannell Productions, Inc. This story takes place after DinoThunder.**

We now know that in the later part of the twentieth century our world was being watched closely by many different groups of aliens. Some who wanted to take over our world, some who wanted to help us stop the first group, and some who wanted to help protect us from ourselves. This story is about the latter group.

Tommy Oliver was driving through Angel Grove, on his way home to Reefside. He had been on an archeological dig and found several interesting fossils. After leaving his parents house, he started toward home. As he reached the desert on the outskirts of town, he noticed a car pulled off to the side of the road, with its hazard lights on. He pulled off the road behind the car and saw a woman wearing a business suit looking under the hood. "Do you need any help ma'am?"

"No thanks," she said, as she started to look toward him, "I called a tow truck and they should… Tommy?"

"Kimberly?" said Tommy, as they gave each other a friendly hug, "What are you doing out here?"

"Actually, on my way to Reefside, I've been transferred to the Reefside Bureau of the FBI."

"You're an FBI Agent?"

Kimberly smiled, "Yep." she reached into her jacket pocket, took out her ID, and handed it to him, "For the last five years."

"Wow… That's great… You know I never pictured you as the FBI type…"

"Yeah… well… after the Pan-Globals, I deiced I wanted to go into law enforcement. How about you? What brings you out here?"

"Well, I'm on my way to Reefside too. I'm a high school science teacher."

"That's great…"

"Yeah… I love it…"

Tommy and Kimberly talked for awhile then the tow truck came and towed Kimberly's car back to Angel Grove. She was told it would be a couple of days until the car would be fixed, this gave Tommy an idea…

-------------

A few hours later, around sunset, Tommy and Kimberly were driving through the desert outside Angle Grove, in Tommy's Jeep. Kimberly had changed from her suit to a pink shirt and jeans. Soon they reached the top of a plateau, and got out, Kim looked around and said, "Wow it sure looks different up here with the Command Center gone."

"Yeah… It's so empty…" said Tommy. They looked around and saw a big flat rock, they sat down on it, looked across the desert and watched the sunset. Then Tommy looked over at Kimberly and asked, "So what happened between you and Chris?"

"He wasn't comfortable with my choice of career so he left me when I joined the FBI Academy."

"I see…"

Kimberly sighed, "You know there are times, I wish I never fell in love with Chris and wrote that damm letter."

"Me too," said Tommy, "I've… never quite gotten over you…"

Kimberly looked up at Tommy, "Really?"

"Yeah… Really…"

"You know… There were times, when I was making love with Chris… I'd close my eyes and pretend I was making love to you…" said Kimberly, then a small smile crept across her lips.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah…"

Tommy smiled and leaned in close to kiss her. But just then a big bright light shown down above there heads. They looked up and saw a giant UFO approaching them, they got up and ran for Tommy's Jeep. When they got inside, Tommy locked the doors, "Good Job, Tommy," said Kimberly, in a sarcastic tone, "You locked the doors. That'll protect us!" Kim buckled up as Tommy tried to start the engine, but it just wouldn't start. They sat there dumbfounded as the giant UFO hovered closer to them. When the ship was just about overhead the radio in Tommy's Jeep switched on and started cycling through the stations, each time it stopped on a station, a different word came through the speakers, "You… will… not… be… harmed…. You… will… listen…. You… will… decide…"

Then Tommy and Kimberly heard a familiar voice, "Kimberly… Tommy… Are you guys there? Can you here me?"

"Billy?" asked Kimberly, "Is that you?"

"Kimberly… I'm in this spaceship," said Billy, "the people here were friends of Zordon and they want you and Tommy to work for them. They want Tommy to accept a gift that contains unearthly powers."

"Unearthly powers?" asked Tommy, "Like a morpher?"

"Sort of," said Billy, "It's a suit that will only work on Tommy and nobody else. There is an instruction book that will explain the powers and how to use them. Kimberly, they want you to work with Tommy, tell him what problems need to be solved. It's up to the two of you, to decide if you accept. If you don't accept, then in two weeks the suit will disintegrate. I'm coming down, OK?"

Just then a very bright light came from the center of the bottom of the ship, and when the light dissipated Billy was standing there, holding a black case. Billy then started to walk toward them. When he reached the Jeep he looked at them and said, "I'm just going to set the case in the back seat, OK?"

Tommy and Kimberly looked at each other, "OK," said Tommy. Billy then set the case in the back set and walked back to the driver's side. "Tommy, it's up to you and Kimberly now. You have to do this. You have to take this on. You can change things. Save this planet from destruction."

"Why didn't you just come to us, Billy?" asked Kimberly, "What's with all the theatrics?"

Billy laughed a little, "That's just how these guys work, Kim…" He turned to leave, "Oh, one more thing. Once you guys get to Reefside, you need to make contact with the other three members of your team…"

"Other members?" asked Tommy, "Who?"

"You know two of them, Tommy. Ralph and Pam Hinkley…"

"Ralph Hinkley? The vice-principal of Reefside High?"

Billy nodded, and looked over at Kimberly, "You know the other, Kim. Bill Maxwell…"

"The head of the FBI Bureau in Reefside?" asked Kimberly.

Billy nodded, "Good luck you guys… I'll be in touch…"

Billy then walked toward the spot he first appeared from, then the light reappeared, Billy disappeared, and the UFO moved higher in the sky and soon disappeared from sight. Leavening behind Tommy and Kimberly still dumbfounded about the situation.

**What do you think? If you want more… just review…**


End file.
